


Успешная практика

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!, Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mini, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан на апрельский Хайкью-фест.<br/>Работая с пришельцами приходится уметь делать все. Даже устраивать личную жизнь собственных коллег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Успешная практика

Бокуто вваливается в лабораторию и каменным изваянием замирает на пороге. Цукки как всегда – идеальный белый халат, как лезвием сделанная ухмылка, и полнейшее равнодушие. Куроо как всегда – крутится рядом назойливым помойным котом, размахивает кружкой кофе, размерами напоминающей ведро, и в красках расписывает последнюю миссию. Странный человекообразный пришелец, притулившийся на крохотном для него стуле и поглядывающий на всё глазами наркомана – не как всегда.  
– Охо? – заявляет о своём присутствии Бокуто, улыбается в ответ на злобный прищур Цукки и подставляет собственную кружку в кофе-машину. – Доброе утро.  
– Здесь вам не Старбакс, Бокуто-сан, – в тысячный раз напоминает ему Цукки, но без промедления роняет в протянутую ладонь капсулу с кофе.  
Бокуто-сан предпочитает проигнорировать его недовольное замечание и только шевелит бровями, запуская кофе-машину. Как бы Цукки от них не отмазывался, не жаловался начальству и не упражнялся в сарказме, они каждое утро могли рассчитывать на чистые кружки и свежий кофе. В последнее время даже без странных ароматизаторов, на которые у Бокуто однажды открылась аллергия.  
– Что это? – тычет Бокуто кружкой в сторону молчаливого пришельца и только ухмыляется в ответ на его склоненную к плечу голову. – Новый экземпляр?  
– Новый стажёр. Хайба Лев, – с нескрываемым злорадством представляет пришельца Цукки и даже очки его сверкают, как у злодея в детском аниме. – Надеюсь, вы поладите.  
Бокуто подходит к стажёру-пришельцу и протягивает руку.  
– Бокуто Котаро, – представляется он и жмёт холодные длинные пальцы.  
– Агент Куроо назвал вас ебанутой совой, агент Бокуто, – громким шёпотом сообщает ему Лев и улыбается, как наркоман в хорошем приходе.  
Бокуто хлопает глазами и вместо остроумного ответа выдает только жалкое уханье. Куроо за спиной давится кофе и беззвучным хохотом – Бокуто не оборачивается, но знает, что так и есть. Холодные пальцы в его ладони нагреваются и подрагивают, за спиной раздаются сдавленные смешки, яркое летнее солнце заглядывает в распахнутые окна лаборатории, а Бокуто всем телом ощущает надвигающийся пиздец. Он выпускает пальцы Льва из своей ладони, поворачивается к Куроо и бросает на него полный мольбы взгляд. Куроо мотает головой так, что растрёпывается челка, и изображает лицом принятие неизбежности. Лев за спиной шевелится, пытаясь занять более удобное положение, и упирается острой коленкой Бокуто под задницу. Бокуто продирает дрожь – ему кажется, что к нему только что прикоснулся щетинистой лапкой огромный таракан.  
– Чей стажёр хоть? – с полумертвой надеждой интересуется он и присасывается к кружке кофе в надежде прослушать ответ.  
– Ваш общий. Вы же привыкли всё на двоих делить, – усмехается Цукки, и стекла его очков снова переливаются бликами. – Даже мозг.  
Лев смеется, и Бокуто снова передёргивает.  
– Он точно не пришелец? – тыкает он полупустой кружкой в веселящегося Льва и задирает бровь. – На богомола смахивает.  
– Лев из России, – отмахивается от Бокуто прилипший к микроскопу Цукки и машет свободной рукой, – Бокуто-сан, забирайте их и сваливайте отсюда. Мешаете работать.  
Куроо сникает, но, как послушный мальчик, в несколько глотков допивает кофе и ставит кружку в раковину. Бокуто глазами показывает Льву на выход. Из лаборатории они уходят под недовольное ворчание погрузившегося в исследование Цукки.  
*  
– Я стану лучшим агентом, – заявляет вдруг Лев, когда они забираются в машину.  
Ему, как новичку, достаётся уютное заднее сиденье – между спортивной сумкой Бокуто и коробками из-под пиццы и китайской еды вполне можно поместиться. Если ты не Хайба Лев. Бокуто на секунду даже сочувствует ему, хотя от внешнего вида Льва его всё ещё пробирает дрожь – длинный, нескладный, голова на тонкой шее, как на шарнирах, а глазами и улыбкой напоминает дружелюбного Нормана Бейтса. Лев бьётся головой об потолок и шипит что-то неразборчивое.  
Бокуто фыркает, толкает локтем Куроо, и они синхронно поворачиваются ко Льву, пытающемуся устроить длинные ноги между передним и задним креслами.  
– Охо? – тянет Куроо с нотками заинтересованности в голосе.  
– Охо-хо, – вторит ему Бокуто и шевелит бровями. – Надумал обогнать нас?  
– Почему нет? – пожимает плечами Лев, и вид у него настолько самоуверенный, что даже подпирающие подбородок колени его не портят.  
Теперь фыркает уже Куроо, отмечает что-то в навигаторе и только бросает на Бокуто нечитаемый взгляд.  
– Пришелец, – ворчит Бокуто и выруливает из гаража.  
– Я не пришелец. Я из России, – отвечает ему Лев и наклоняется вперёд.  
Бокуто отпихивает его локтем назад и переключает руль на автопилот.  
– Я не уверен, что это лучше.  
Разумеется, они влипают в неприятности при обычном патрулировании. Куроо матерится, смеётся, как всегда, и только успевает уворачиваться от плюющейся кислотой нелегалки. Человеческая личина у нее просвечивает, демонстрируя им будто слепленное из углов змеиное тело. Бокуто отталкивает его с траектории очередного плевка, несколько раз стреляет, промахивается и прячется за сваленные бетонные плиты. Стройка – самое подходящее место для драки, только вот ядовитая слюна проедает бетон с той же скоростью, что и дорогие кожаные туфли. Бокуто матерится, скидывает обувь и шевелит на пробу чуть опалёнными пальцами – подвижность в норме, а стягивающуюся от боли кожу он потерпит. Лев сидит рядом, в глазах у него плещется легкая паника и недоумение – зрачки расширенные настолько, что почти не видно радужки, а пальцы на рукояти пистолета подрагивают. Бокуто улыбается, проверяет заряд в своём пистолете и прислушивается к звукам. Неразборчивая речь нелегалки и задорные маты Куроо дают ему приблизительную картину.  
– Лев, я сейчас пойду туда и убью эту дрянь, – Бокуто говорит короткими простыми фразами, пока руки привычными движениями подтверждают снятие блокировки и переставляют функции в пистолете на летальный режим. – Ты меня прикроешь.  
– Разве в таких случаях не вызывают подмогу? – сглатывает Лев, но пальцы его сжимают рукоять немного увереннее.  
– Ага, сейчас вызовем, – обещает Бокуто, высовывается из-за стоящей под углом плиты и орёт. – Куроо! Ты там живой ещё?  
– Начинаю в этом сомневаться! – слышится ответный вопль, и Бокуто выдыхает с облегчением.  
– Наша подмога на месте, – обнадёживает он Льва и срывается с места.  
Куроо однажды говорил, что если Бокуто разозлить – с ним не справится даже весь оперативный отдел. По крайней мере, не сразу. Потерю пары дорогих туфлей Бокуто считает достаточной причиной для злости: инопланетянка успевает только вдохнуть, а его тяжёлый кулак уже врезается ей в солнечное сплетение, сбивая дыхание и ломая ребра человеческой оболочки. Она отступает на несколько шагов, шипит, и Бокуто как под увеличением видит сочащуюся из железы на нёбе ядовитую слюну. Куроо выныривает откуда-то из переплетений стальных конструкций, срывая с себя пузырящуюся рубашку и размахивая разряженным пистолетом. Инопланетянка отвлекается на него, пытается плюнуть, но Куроо вытягивается в прыжке и сшибает её на землю. Бокуто щёлкает предохранителем, отпинывает пытающегося подняться напарника и стреляет – в живот, во вздымающуюся от судорожного вдоха грудь и в голову. В теле инопланетянки образуются две огромные дыры, которые разрывают её настоящее тело на неровные части.  
– Цукки будет ругаться, – Куроо отплевывается от собственной крови и бетонной крошки, но вид у него довольный и расслабленный, как у победившего в драке уличного кота.  
Бокуто вздыхает, вытягивает из кармана телефон и вызывает группу зачистки. За спиной чувствуется чужое присутствие – Бокуто разворачивается в одно движение и вскидывает руку с неостывшим ещё пистолетом. Лев замирает, ноги его разъезжаются на окисленных камнях, а в глазах снова плещется паника напополам с восхищением.  
– Я стану лучшим, агенты! Как вы, – обещает он и скатывается с насыпи поближе.  
Бокуто только вздыхает и прикрывает глаза – его сейчас не хватит даже на привычные шуточки с Куроо. Адреналин драки схлынул, оставив за собой лишь усталость  
*  
– Бокуто-сан, – с укоризной выдыхает Цукки и освобождает место на прозекторском столе для тлеющих останков нелегалки. – Что я буду с этим делать, по-вашему?  
– Пригласи на свидание, – предлагает Бокуто и давится смешком. – Ну а что? Горячая цыпочка. В прямом смысле.  
Цукки поправляет очки, ворчит что-то похожее на «вы идиот, Бокуто-сан» и поворачивается к Куроо. Тот пытается зализать длинную рваную рану на предплечье, и вид у него донельзя потрёпанный – очередной новый костюм превратился в лохмотья, чудом уцелевшие брюки зияют прорехами и не скрывают исцарапанные ноги. Цукки поджимает губу, открывает аптечку и выкладывает на стол рядом с Куроо набор первой помощи.  
– Пойдём отсюда, – шепчет Бокуто и тянет Льва за собой. – Кажется мы немного лишние.  
Дверь за ними закрывается с тихим шипением, и Бокуто тут же отпускает руку – на пальцах до сих пор чувствуется неприятный влажный холод.  
– Они встречаются? – так же шепотом интересуется Лев, чуть склоняя голову, чтобы уставиться Бокуто в лицо. – Ну… Агент Куроо и агент Цукишима?  
Бокуто предпочитает проигнорировать этот вопрос. Они с Куроо попали в бюро по сотрудничеству с инопланетянами вместе – их натаскивали в одно время, стажировали в одно время и даже повышения давали одновременно. Они с Куроо больше, чем братья – самые родные и близкие, без секретов друг от друга и с полной гармонией в отношениях. Никто не знает о Куроо столько, сколько знает о нём Бокуто. Но год назад в лабораторном комплексе появился Цукки, и Бокуто понял, что знает о своём напарнике не всё. За их вечными приколами, детскими задираниями Цукки и бесцельными шатаниями по лабораториям в Куроо сквозит такая безнадёжная влюблённость, что иногда Бокуто чувствует себя лишним. Он думает, что сейчас самое время это изменить. Оставить вместе этих бродящих по кругу идиотов и, может быть, немного подтолкнуть. Почему нет, думает Бокуто? В конце концов, в возможном счастье Куроо у него есть личная заинтересованность.  
Он подталкивает Льва к общим душевым, здоровается со встречающимися по пути оперативниками и украдкой разглядывает его ссутулившуюся спину. Костюм пыльный, на виске небольшое рассечение и запёкшаяся на нём кровь обычного красного цвета, кадык на длинной шее чуть подрагивает при дыхании, и ничего, совсем ничего в его внешности не напоминает пришельца. Бокуто фыркает, дружеским тычком заставляет Льва выпрямить спину и шепчет, как заговорщик:  
– Не встречаются, но мы можем это исправить.  
Лев останавливается как вкопанный, оборачивается к Бокуто, и в глазах у него сияет зарождающаяся Вселенная. Он кивает головой, как шалтай-болтай, и улыбается так широко, что Бокуто может разглядеть зубы мудрости. Его немного передёргивает – ну какой нормальный человек сможет так растянуть рот?  
В душевой он не может избавиться от искушения – занимает кабинку напротив Льва и втихую разглядывает его под прикрытием поднимающегося пара и разлетающихся веером капель воды. Лев очень высокий и от этого немного нескладный – шея с выступающим гребнем позвонков, широкие плечи и крепкая спина с чётким рельефом мышц, до оторопи длинные руки, аккуратная подтянутая задница и худые ноги, которым позавидовала бы любая модель. Лев переступает по резиновому коврику, как бродящая по болотам цапля, и будто чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Бокуто – поворачивается и машет мочалкой, зажатой в длинных узловатых пальцах. Единственное слово, которое приходит Бокуто на ум при виде него – длинный. Вытянутый, как жук-палочник.  
– Смотри не перегрейся, стажёр, – ворчит Бокуто, разглядывая порозовевшую от воды кожу, и отворачивается.  
*  
– Что значит отстранили? – спрашивает Бокуто на следующий день, хмурит брови и надеется, что на лице его чистое недоумение. – С кем я работать буду?  
Куроо пожимает плечами – правая рука лежит на перевязи в плотном коконе бинтов, и Бокуто даже со своего места может учуять запах антисептика, пропитавший напарника насквозь. Они бросают быстрые взгляды на изображающего полнейшую непричастность Цукки и, как отражения друг друга, шевелят бровями.  
– Охо-хо, Цукки тоже переживает за агента Куроо, – тянет с усмешкой Бокуто и подталкивает напарника локтем в бок. – Что бы это значило, м-м-м?  
У Цукии розовеет видимая часть щеки и ухо, но хранит молчание. Куроо довольным котом отирается рядом с кофе-машиной и, несмотря на отстранение и боевые ранения, вид у него донельзя радостный. Цукки вздыхает, роняет в раковину инструменты, покрытые красноватой слизью, и через огромное панорамное окно разглядывает оружейную.  
– Бокуто-сан, вы помните, что у вас есть стажёр? – интересуется он и прикрывает глаза.  
Бокуто кивает, оборачивается к окну и видит Льва, трогающего какие-то непонятные железяки с блаженным выражением лица. Его длинные пальцы скользят по гладкому овалу непонятного происхождения, задевают что-то, и оружейную с громким хлопком заволакивает густым белым туманом.  
– Ладно. Я пока потренирую этого пришельца, – ворчит он и прикусывает губу в попытке сдержать смешок. – Цукки, там ведь не было ничего опасного для жизни, м?  
– В оружейной? Не было? – с нескрываемым скепсисом переспрашивает Цукки и включает с панели вентиляцию.  
В рассеивающемся тумане слышатся восторженные вопли и все трое выдыхают с облегчением. Бокуто думает, что иногда идиотам и правда везёт. Он вытаскивает отплевывающегося Льва из оружейной, выдает ему затрещину и подталкивает к Цукки, набирающему в шприц какую-то жидкость.  
– Что? Это противоядие, – поясняет Цукки и подманивает Льва к себе небрежным жестом. – Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы ваш стажёр начал разлагаться в процессе тренировки?  
Лицо при этом у Цукки отрешённое, но самую малость заинтересованное – будто он на полном серьёзе рассматривает возможность понаблюдать за действием своего детища в полевых условиях.  
– Жуткий вы человек, агент Цукишима, – тянет обиженный Лев и подставляет бледную шею. – Не понимаю, что агент Куроо в вас нашёл.  
Цукки вспыхивает, как перегревшиеся новогодние огоньки, и дрогнувшей рукой вгоняет иглу под кожу. Бокуто не сдерживается – смеётся и ухает, толкает локтем в бок окаменевшего Куроо и хлопает его по лежащей на перевязи руке.  
*  
– Если хочешь быть лучшим, то научись хотя бы драться, – поучает запыхавшегося, распластанного на матах Льва Бокуто и в сотый раз протягивает ему руку. – Не всегда под рукой бывают навороченные гаджеты Цукки, но всегда будет хороший хук.  
Лев поднимается, отряхивает колени и отбрасывает со лба влажную, липнущую к коже чёлку. Он порозовел весь, с подбородка на шею стекают прозрачные капли пота, дыхание поверхностное и хриплое, а длинные руки покраснели и опухли от постоянных ударов Бокуто.  
– Я видел, агент Бокуто. Вы почти уложили ту нелегалку на стройке одним ударом. Это было… Ух-х! – выдыхает он, пропустив короткий мощный удар в живот, и закашливается.  
– Не отвлекайся, – просит его Бокуто и отходит на пару шагов. – Но если хочешь, можем устроить перерыв.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – улыбается ему Лев и утирает краем футболки вспотевшее лицо.  
Бокуто ныряет взглядом под задравшуюся футболку, видит на бледном напряжённом животе след от собственного удара и на секунду испытывает нечто вроде жалости. Лев же новичок ещё совсем – столкнулся на улице с бандой обдолбанных пришельцев, и его завербовали за случайную, но неоценимую помощь в работе. У обычного человека с улицы не может быть каких-то сверхспособностей и высшего дана – такое бывает только на страницах манги.  
– Почему агент Цукишима не называет вас агентами? – спрашивает вдруг Лев, и любопытство в его голосе переливается радугой, отвлекает Бокуто от размышлений.  
– Называл, – Бокуто падает на скамейку и хватает припасённую бутылку воды, игнорируя жалостливый взгляд Льва, делает несколько больших глотков и продолжает. – Цукки вообще очень вежливый. Но мы с Куроо посмотрели один фильм и задрали его подколками. Поэтому теперь слово «агент» в его лаборатории под запретом.  
– «Люди в чёрном», да? – Лев хватает протянутую бутылку, присасывается к ней и закашливается. – Я тоже его смотрел, но… У агента Цукишимы такой взгляд, что шутить мне сразу расхотелось.  
– Привыкнешь ещё, – обнадеживает его Бокуто, откидывается спиной на гладкий пластик стены и прикрывает глаза. – Но называть его так правда не стоит.  
Он чувствует, как шевелится стоящий рядом Лев – наклоняется немного, успокоившееся дыхание проходится по коже и, кажется, растрёпывает волосы. Бокуто не открывает глаза, но тело его напрягается в ожидании действия. В нем понемногу вскипает любопытство – что пытается рассмотреть Лев?  
– Агент Бокуто, – выдыхает он и присаживается рядышком.  
– М?  
– Вы правда смахиваете на ебанутую сову, агент Бокуто, – признаётся Лев и, по его примеру, откидывается спиной на стену. – Я тоже стану таким, когда стану лучшим?  
– Ты уже такой, – огрызается Бокуто и, не открывая глаза, пихает его кулаком в плечо.  
*  
Вызов приходит на коммуникатор Бокуто. Лев в кресле рядом вертится, перегибается и нависает над руками, пытаясь разобрать мелкие буквы на отсвечивающем дисплее. Бокуто шикает на него с раздражением и вчитывается в строчки. На знакомой ему торговой улочке, где Куроо отоваривался лоточками с жареной сайрой, кто-то устроил весёлую свалку между инопланетянами-старожилами и новичками. Свалка грозила выплеснуться за пределы огороженной территории и привлечь внимание жителей. Бокуто корчит недовольное лицо, перекладывает на заднее сиденье коробку с пончиками и заводит мотор.  
– Мы едем, да? Агент Бокуто, мы ведь едем туда? – от восторга у Льва пробивается акцент и сверкают глаза.  
Бокуто морщится, выруливает на трассу и включает автопилот, забивая одной рукой координаты в навигатор. Он вполне может понять восторги Льва – первое задание в качестве почти напарника, а не лишнего колеса в телеге, но из-за вчерашней игры с Куроо в новую главу "Теккена" и последовавшего недосыпа подобная шумиха вызывает одно раздражение.  
К торговой улице Бокуто подъезжает уже порядком взвинченный – светящийся энтузиазмом Лев выбирается из машины следом, путается в собственных ногах и с размаху впечатывается в спину Бокуто. Даже в летней жаре тело Льва ощущается легкой прохладой, ненормальной для человеческого тела, и от этого вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь. Бокуто делает ещё шаг вперёд, отстраняясь, и громким хлопком в ладоши привлекает к себе внимание:  
– Охо, ну и что это у нас тут? – спрашивает он и хмурится. – Совсем с резьбы сорвались? У вас есть десять минут, чтобы успокоиться и…  
Мимо пролетает извивающийся хвост саламандры, и у Бокуто кончается терпение – он врубается в потасовку, растаскивает за воротники двух плюющихся и пинающихся пришельцев и с силой бьёт их лбами друг об друга. Звук удара привлекает внимание остальных, и драка затихает, откатывается назад океанской волной. Бокуто отпускает драчунов, отряхивает руки и ещё раз обводит взглядом собравшуюся толпу.  
– Десять. Минут, – напоминает он и тут же срывается на крик, – белобрысого не трогать! Он со мной.  
Лев вздрагивает в испуге, оборачивается и видит перед собой невысокого щуплого китайца, из-под длинного фартука которого выбивается длинный хвост с острым шипом на конце. Китаец щурится, сверлит его остановившимся взглядом и кланяется. Лев переводит дыхание, машет расслабившемуся Бокуто рукой и тычет куда-то вбок пальцем.  
– Там есть цветы, агент Бокуто. Давайте принесем их агенту Куроо? – кричит он и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом. – Цветы это хороший способ обратить на себя внимание.  
Бокуто почему-то сомневается в этом, но искрящееся любопытство заставляет его согласиться – они выбирают пышный букет каких-то ярких пахучих цветов, отчитывают подравшихся пришельцев и составляют несколько протоколов о правонарушениях, чтобы не возвращаться с пустыми руками.  
– Оно всегда так? – спрашивает Лев в машине, пальцами перебирая мелкие белые цветочки в букете, – ну… Вот так скучно?  
– Удел лучших, – важничает Бокуто, изворачивается и достает с заднего сиденья пончики. – С нами связываются только нелегалы. В основном мы с Куроо выступаем в роли миротворцев.  
– Вы с агентом Куроо? – с сомнением в голосе тянет Лев и косится на Бокуто с подозрением. – Миротворцы?  
– Ну… Мы стараемся, – улыбается Бокуто и вгрызается в сладкое остывшее тесто.  
*  
– Цукки не понравились цветы, – объясняет Куроо набухающий на скуле ушиб и разводит руками, – Бокуто, я уже говорил тебе об идиотизме, которым пропахла эта затея? – ворчит он и отбирает картонный стаканчик с кофе. – Меня отлучили от лаборатории из-за вас. Снова.  
– Это не я. Это Лев, – отзывается Бокуто и даже не думает предпринимать попытки вернуть свой кофе назад.  
– Я же говорю, что идиотизмом попахивает. С чего вы вообще взяли, что мы с Цукки… – Куроо только взмахивает рукой и замолкает.  
– С того, что ты не отказался, когда мы это предложили? Цукки объяснил, почему цветы не понравились? – спрашивает Бокуто, отталкивается от стены и забирает обратно стаканчик.  
– Анафилактический шок. У него, оказывается, аллергия.  
Бокуто сжимает плечо приунывшего Куроо в знак молчаливой поддержки, видит в конце коридора Льва и мотает головой. Лев, оказывается, не всегда дурак – он кивает и ныряет в распахнутые двери общей столовой, оставляя их с Куроо вдвоём.  
– Затея с цветами была… не очень удачной, – признается Лев на патрулировании и пытается прикрыть отчаянный зевок ладонью. – Агента Куроо даже немного жаль.  
– Ты главное Куроо это не скажи, а то он тебя так отжалеет, что ходить не сможешь, – советует ему Бокуто и пытается вылить в рот остатки энергетика. – Есть ещё идеи?  
Лев пытается устроиться на откинутом назад сиденье, бьётся ногами о бардачок и выплёскивает на себя остывший кофе. Бокуто смеётся и достает обиженному донельзя Льву упаковку салфеток.  
– А у вас нет идей, агент Бокуто? – бурчит он, пытаясь оттереть расплывшееся пятно, и косится на него из-под растрепавшейся чёлки.  
– Последняя моя идея закончилась трещиной в челюсти, – признается Бокуто и дёргается, услышав звонок коммуникатора.  
Вызов приводит их в роскошный лофт. Растерявшийся пришелец, сбросивший человеческую кожу, открывает им дверь и с заискивающей улыбкой тащит в спальню. На огромной кровати лежит девушка, и Бокуто очень надеется, что она без сознания. Лев застывает в дверях, пальцы его ныряют под пиджак, и он не сводит с пришельца тяжёлого внимательного взгляда, пока Бокуто осматривает её.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Бокуто и усаживает затрясшегося как осиновый лист инопланетянина в модное светлое кресло.  
– Я всего лишь… Сделал ей предложение. Как полагается, – шепчет он и закрывает морщинистыми конечностями лицо.  
Бокуто сглатывает и косится на контейнер, валяющийся возле кровати.  
– Это то, о чём я думаю? – спрашивает он, даже не надеясь на отрицательный ответ.  
– Ну да, – разводит конечностями пришелец и грустно вздыхает.  
Бокуто вызывает команду стирателей, успокаивает отвергнутого мужчину и шепотом поясняет Льву:  
– У этой расы в знак серьёзности своих чувств принято дарить партнеру своё сердце. Так что этого парня только что очень жестоко отвергли.  
Бокуто видит заинтересованность на лице Льва, видит зреющий в нем нелепый план, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов, Цукки всегда был со странностями.  
Через два дня они со Львом отлавливают Куроо возле медицинского отсека и, пихая друг друга локтями, протягивают контейнер для перевозки органов. Улыбка Льва в этот момент пугает даже привыкшего к нему Бокуто, но он старается не подавать виду. И без этого слишком много неприятных ассоциаций.  
– Что это? – с нескрываемым подозрением спрашивает Куроо и на всякий случай отступает на шаг.  
– Печень, – с широкой улыбкой отвечает ему Лев, пытаясь вложить контейнер в руки.  
– На х… Зачем мне печень? – интересуется Куроо, отступая ещё на шаг. – Причём, судя по всему, инопланетная.  
– Это подарок, – поясняет Бокуто и пытается сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. – Для Цукки.  
– Это печень, Бокуто.  
– Мы хотели достать сердце на самом деле, но агент Бокуто немного промахнулся и… вот, – Лев всё ещё улыбается и продолжает протягивать коробку, на которой подрагивает кривой бантик из ядовито-розовой ленточки.  
*  
– Как вы думаете, агент Бокуто, агенту Цукишиме понравился подарок? – спрашивает у него Лев, пропуская над головой покрытую костяными наростами лапу.  
– Лучшего времени не нашел спросить? – огрызается Бокуто, подныривает под тяжёлый кулак и пинает пришельца в относительно незащищенный живот. – Твою мать!  
Инопланетянин достает его второй лапой, хватает поперёк тела и отшвыривает от себя, как надоевшую игрушку. Бокуто врезается спиной и затылком в шершавый ствол какого-то дерева, в глазах на секунду темнеет. Когда зрение возвращается, он видит в нескольких метрах от себя разъярённого пришельца, возле которого мечется Лев – бьет в незащищенные броней места и, Бокуто уверен, матерится по-русски ему в морду. Он заставляет себя отлепиться от дерева, делает несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону драки и нащупывает во внутреннем кармане гравитатор.  
– Лев! – орёт он и швыряет прибор в обернувшегося стажёра, – просто включи!  
Лев ловит гравитатор, как хороший кетчер – прямо в центр ладони, – и тут же включает его, впечатывает магнитной полосой в закрытую каменными пластинами грудь.  
Пришелец воет, обваливается грудой валунов и яростно сверкает глазами в бессильной попытке подняться.  
– Вы тоже заметили, да, агент Бокуто? – пытаясь отдышаться, спрашивает Лев и улыбается немного виновато и сумасшедше. – Простите, я немного не успел.  
– Ты молодец, – хлопает его по плечу Бокуто и понимает, что в нём появилось что-то вроде гордости за своего стажёра. – С меня обед.  
Бокуто на самом деле вытаскивает Льва на обед. Вместо привычного перекуса булкой с якисобой в машине, он тащит его в свой любимый семейный ресторанчик и, не спрашивая, заказывает чуть ли не половину меню. Лев смущается – у него розовеют уши и скулы, он дёргает нервным жестом распустившийся галстук и два раза роняет хаши, прежде чем Бокуто догадывается и просит принести вилку.  
– Чего сразу не сказал? – спрашивает он, выуживая из тарелки маленького осьминога и отправляя его в рот.  
– Ну… Вы не спрашивали же, агент Бокуто, – пытается съехать с темы Лев и прячется за миской супа.  
– Постеснялся? На самом деле? – Бокуто игнорирует эти попытки, откладывает палочки в сторону и с любопытством смотрит на Льва. – Сколько ты живешь в Японии?  
Лев шумными глотками допивает мисо, складывает миску и приборы ровной стопкой и, прищурившись зачем-то, отвечает:  
– Со старшей школы. До этого мотался туда-сюда. У меня отец послом был.  
– Охо-хо, – тянет Бокуто и тыкает в него парой хаши. – Почему не научился?  
Лев пожимает плечами, берет в руки вилку и молниеносным движением крадет с решётки кусок мяса, на который нацелился Бокуто.  
– Эй! – возмущается он и по привычке тянется в чужую тарелку, чтобы восстановить справедливость.  
Лев смотрит на него сверху, улыбается широко, и в его зелёных глазах читается радость. Он понял, что Бокуто наконец-то признал его за своего.  
*  
После этого обеда будто лед тронулся – Лев и Бокуто генерируют идеи по сведению Куроо и Цукки с таким энтузиазмом, что к концу месяца Куроо начинает шарахаться от них так же, как в свое время шарахался Цукки. Бокуто даже немного сочувствует ему, но неугасимое желание Льва соединить вместе две одинокие души и его нелепые попытки сделать это забавляют куда сильнее. Куроо матерится, бросается в него попавшими под руку мелкими вещами и обещает скормить гигантскому таракану. Бокуто думает, что у него уже есть собственный гигантский таракан, и только отмахивается, смеётся и сжимает Куроо в медвежьей хватке.  
Идее со сладостями Куроо уже даже не удивляется. Просто берёт протянутую ему прозрачную коробочку с изысканными слоёными пирожными со свежими фруктами и в гробовом молчании уходит в сторону лабораторий. Лицо у него при этом такое, что даже Лев начинает немного переживать.  
Спустя полчаса и одну короткую стычку, за время которой Бокуто из вредности успевает отвоевать последнюю миску оинарисана, Куроо присылает короткое сообщение:  
«Цукки согласился на ужин. Дружеский. Бля.»  
От радости за почти состоявшуюся личную жизнь Куроо они напиваются в комнате Бокуто. Лев приносит несколько бутылок виски, ведёрко со льдом и пакет лимонов. Куроо стучится следом с переносным холодильником, забитым пакетами со льдом и пивом. Бокуто обозревает заставленный алкоголем стол и начинает сомневаться в своих способностях, но к началу пьяных откровений у них остается только ополовиненная бутылка виски.  
– Однажды Бокуто предложил Цукки устроить тройничок, – Куроо вытягивается на диване длинным движением, закидывает руки за голову и болтает свисающими с подлокотника босыми ступнями.  
Бокуто прикрывает лицо ладонью и заливается краской. Куроо припоминает эту историю каждый раз, когда слышит "секс" и Цукки в одном предложении, но последние сорок четыре раза Бокуто кажутся крайне неуместными. Лев же напротив – весь внимание, гнездится в неудобном, слишком низком для себя кресле и, кажется, превращается в одно большое ухо.  
– Он вас не пристрелил? – с восхищением спрашивает Лев и потирает рёбра, которые всё ещё ноют после встречи с опытным образцом новой разработки Цукки.  
– Не-а, – Куроо выдерживает паузу, отслеживая взглядом безуспешные попытки Бокуто сделать вид, что речь идет не о нём, и продолжает. – Говорю же, предлагал Бокуто, а я выступал в качестве моральной поддержки. Цукки предложение не одобрил и чуть не сломал ему челюсть.  
Бокуто бьётся головой об стол, выпрямляется и всем телом поворачивается к хихикающим Куроо и Льву, стараясь придать себе возмущённый вид.  
– Этот, – машет он рукой с зажатым в ней стаканом в сторону Куроо, – пытался пригласить Цукки на свидание. В лифте, который сам же и заблокировал, – припоминает Бокуто и только ухмыляется в ответ на возмущённый возглас Куроо. – Цукки пожаловался шефу на сексуальные домогательства. Сколько действовал запрет на вход в лабораторный комплекс? – спрашивает он у надувшегося Куроо.  
– Четыре месяца. Между прочим, у меня к нему серьёзные чувства, – ворчит Куроо и присасывается к бутылке виски, – Просто Цукки не понимает.  
Лев с сочувствием кивает ему, кладёт руку на плечо и сжимает свои нечеловеческие пальцы в жесте молчаливой поддержки. Бокуто передёргивает – сколько бы он не наблюдал за Львом, а всё никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что есть в нём что-то инопланетное. Да хотя бы привычка сидеть, как охотящийся богомол – чем не признак инстектоидов? Бокуто мотает головой, в которой сгущается алкогольный дурман, и распластывается по креслу – в теле приятная легкость и пустота.  
– Агент Куроо, а вы не пробовали… объясниться? Вы же можете быть серьёзным, – у Льва заплетается язык и прорезается акцент. – Я знаю. Бокуто же может…  
Лев роняет голову Куроо на плечо и всхрапывает с блаженной улыбкой. Бокуто фыркает и трясется от беззвучного смеха – будить сейчас этого несклепистого ребёнка ему совсем не хочется.  
– Он вырубился? – удивляется Куроо и тычет Льва пальцем в щёку.  
– Ага. У него такое бывает. Теперь до утра не проснётся, – шепчет ему Бокуто и делает страшные глаза. – Даже не пытайся проверить!  
– Я всегда думал, что русские люди в этом плане стойкие, – задумчиво говорит Куроо и закатывает глаза в ответ на молчаливый кивок Бокуто.  
– Я тоже много чего думал поначалу. Что он смахивает на пришельца, например.  
– Сейчас не думаешь?  
– Думаю, но реже, – признается Бокуто и пытается устроиться в кресле поудобней.  
– Давай отнесем его на кровать, и я пойду? – предлагает Куроо. – Мне… В общем, я пойду.  
Бокуто кивает, выбирается из кресла и подставляется под бок шатающегося на автопилоте Льва. Они с Куроо дотаскивают его до кровати, укладывают на матрац и шёпотом решают – стоит ли рисовать что-нибудь на его лице. В конце концов, Куроо машет рукой, подхватывает со стола недобитую бутылку виски и крадущейся кошкой выбирается в коридор. Бокуто даже завидует ему секунду – его самого болтает по комнате, как моряка после дальнего плаванья. Он стаскивает с дивана плед, кутается в него на манер кокона и валится ко Льву под бок.  
Лев бормочет что-то невнятное, поворачивается к Бокуто и обнимает его своими длинными конечностями, как любимую игрушку, прячет лицо между плечом и шеей и затихает. Бокуто сейчас слишком расслабленный и ленивый, чтобы о чём-то размышлять – его мягкими лапами затягивает в себя сон, и Бокуто не сопротивляется.  
Утром он просыпается от осторожных прикосновений к лицу. Сознание на секунду застилает паника, Бокуто дёргается и распахивает глаза – в комнате полумрак от закрытых жалюзи, но Лев опознается по будто подсвечивающимся светлым волосам и коже, чуть заметной улыбке и счастливому сопению.  
– Что ты делаешь? – шепотом интересуется Бокуто и снова закрывает глаза.  
– Трогаю вас, – Лев как всегда прямолинейный до чёртиков. – Перестать?  
Бокуто жуёт нижнюю губу, пожимает, как может, плечами и чуть качает головой.  
– Да нет. У тебя руки холодные. Мне нравится, – признается он и потягивается.  
– Агент Куроо прислал сообщение. У них с агентом Цукишимой всё в порядке, – будто докладывает ему Лев, не переставая гладить лицо.  
– Вот и зашибись, – зевает Бокуто и снова проваливается в дрёму. – Не шали мне тут.  
*  
– Куроо, нет! – стонет в ужасе Бокуто и отступает на пару шагов.  
– Куроо да, – ухмыляется ему в ответ Куроо, – Хайба Лев с сегодняшнего дня официально твой новый напарник.  
У него теперь одна улыбка на двоих с Цукки – широкая, открытая и заставляющая что-то древнее и интуитивное ёкать под солнечным сплетением. Бокуто ерошит и без того растрёпанные волосы, разводит руками и переводит взгляд на топчущегося за спиной Куроо Льва – выглаженный костюм, прилизанные светлые волосы, дружелюбная улыбка Нормана Бейтса. Не хватает только сердца в прозрачном контейнере, но эту деталь Бокуто с легкостью ему прощает.


End file.
